Dreamland
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva quelque part en saison 10 los d'une planque.


Quand Ziva entra dans la voiture, l'habitacle se remplit de l'odeur de son savon à la senteur sucrée. Il lui décrocha un grand sourire en la saluant. Même si l'idée de rester 6 heures assis dans une voiture ne lui était pas particulièrement plaisante, il était satisfait de faire cette mission de surveillance avec elle.

"Bonjour" dit-elle d'une voix terne en lui tendant un mug thermos rempli de café.

Il en but une gorgée avant de reposer l'objet près du levier de vitesse.

"Petite forme ce matin?" l'interrogea-t-il en démarrant le véhicule.

Elle resta silencieuse, preuve qu'il avait vu juste.

"c'est la perspective de passer un deuxième jour en planque?" demanda-t-il en la regardant

"Non" répondit-elle sèchement

"Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas?" implora-t-il d'une voix douce

"Non" dit-elle en mettant sa veste contre la vitre passager et en posant sa tête dessus.

Elle ferma les yeux et Tony comprit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se taise pendant le trajet.

Il se gara à une centaine de mètres de la maison du lieutenant MacArthur, fugitif soupçonné d'avoir voler plus de deux millions de dollars à l'armée.

Grâce aux jumelles longues portées, ils bénéficiaient d'une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de son logement.

La veille, ils n'avaient assisté qu'aux allers et venues de sa femme et de leurs enfants.

Ziva était persuadée qu'il perdait leur temps et que le mari avait pris la fuite à l'étranger avec sa maîtresse. Tony était lui certain qu'il se faisait un peu oublié et que bientôt il ferait signe à sa famille de fuir avec lui.

Le débat avait animé les longues heures de planque de la veille.

Aujourd'hui, Ziva faisait mine de dormir pour éviter de devoir lui parler.

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui dit que c'était à son tour d'observer la maison.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et le lui adressa un regard noir.

"Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver comme cela?" lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'être le plus bienveillant possible

"Pourquoi veux-tu que mon humeur soit toujours en rapport avec toi?" dit-elle en se saisissant des jumelles

"C'était juste une conclusion hâtive." dit-il en buvant le contenu de son mug.

"Merci pour le café, il est très bon. Tu as mis du sucre et du lait dedans?" demanda-t-il pour entamer une conversation plus légère.

"Non de la sauce soja et du poivre" lui répondit-elle énervée.

"La journée va être longue, Ziva, si tu continues comme ça." dit-il après avoir poussé un grand soupir

Au bout d'une minute de silence, elle posa les jumelles sur ses genoux et fit quelques profondes respirations:

"Désolée, Tony." dit-elle en lui adressant un regard sincère.

"Pas de problème, Zee" dit-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse. "Je suis ton ami. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse."

Elle reprima un rire en lui répondant :

"On ne peut pas tout dire à ses amis" et reprit la surveillance visuelle.

Il prit son temps avant de parler :

"Tu veux dire qu'il y a des sujets tabous."

"Oui" dit-elle simplement

"Non, entre vrais amis, on peut se raconter tout et je croyais que s'en était fini des secrets, Ziva. J'espère que cela n'a rien avoir avec le Mossad."

Elle pouffa de rire.

Tony était à la fois content de voir que son humeur s'allégeait mais perplexe quant à son discours.

"Je peux tout entendre" lui dit d'une voix ferme

"Non" lui dit-elle de manière aussi péremptoire

"Si" affirma-t-il en lui arrachant les jumelles des mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle lui adressa un regard narquois avant de lâcher :

"D'accord, alors parlons de sexe."

"Quoi! " s'exclama-t-il surpris par le sujet évoqué par sa coéquipère. Son esprit s'imagina tout de suite qu'elle avait couché récemment, peut-être même la nuit dernière avec un homme et cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

Il tenta de cacher le mélange de tristesse et de colère qu'il ressentait en se refugiant derrière les jumelles.

" Si tu es de mauvaise humeur, c'est qu'il devait être nul" lui asséna-t-il méchamment

"Tu tires trop vite des conclusions" lui dit-elle en gardant le mystère

Il était parfaitement énervé. En regardant sa montre, il constata qu'une seule petite demie-heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Il pria pour que quelque chose se passe du côté de la maison du suspect afin que son esprit pense à autre chose que Ziva au lit avec un homme.

Il passa de longues minutes la mâchoire serrée et le regard rivé sur l'habitation des MacArthur.

"Tony" dit enfin Ziva avec sa voix la plus douce

Il se refusa toujours à la regarder.

" Je n'ai couché avec personne. C'était juste pour illustrer le fait qu'il y a des sujets innabordables ensemble." dit-elle en lui touchant le bras.

"Je ne comprends rien, Ziva, aujourd'hui à ce que tu me dis. Pourquoi es-tu si énervée après moi?"

Elle garda le silence avant de lâcher :

"J'ai mal dormi. J'ai fait des rêves étranges.'

"Tu as revé de la Somalie.?" lui demanda-t-il l'inquiétude ayant remplacé la colère

"Ca, ça s'appelle des cauchemards et je t'ai dit que j'avais rêvé." lui fit-elle remarquer

"Raconte les moi, ces rêves." dit-il d'une voix douce

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." lui répondit-elle séchement

"S'il te plait" lui demanda-t-il "je poserai aucun jugement, je ne ferai aucune remarque. Promis" dit-il en posant la main sur son cœur.

Elle le regarda dubitative.

"Pas une parole, pas un mot" lui demanda-t-elle

"Tu peux me faire confiance"lui dit-il de son air le plus sérieux

"Je te raconte, mais tu continues à surveiller la maison."

Il posa les jumelles sur ses yeux et attendit patiemment que Ziva se lance.

Elle prit une longue minute avant de parler.

"J'ai rêvé que l'on était en mission de surveillance à la Havane.

Il faisait humide et chaud. On était dans un bar, où on buvait des mojitos en observant du coin de l'œil notre cible faire de même."

 _très professionnel de boire lors d'une mission_ pensa-t-il

"Puis la musique devint de plus en plus forte, les gens se lèvent, poussent les tables pour faire une piste de danse, des couples se forment pour danser la salsa. On se retrouve nous aussi à danser."

 _La salsa et moi, cela fait deux_ se garda-t-il de commenter

"On se débrouille pas mal mais je commence à avoir le tournis avec l'alcool, la foule, la salsa et j'ai du mal à repérer l'objet de la mission. Tu as les yeux rivés sur moi, de la sueur perle sur ton front, ta chemise commence à être trempée. "

 _Où cela nous mène-t-il?_ avait-il envie de dire

"Tu me prends tout d'un coup la main et m'entraine dans la rue à la poursuite de notre cible. Il pleut, je suis trempée, ma robe colle à ma peau.

 _Sexy mais j'aimerai plus de détails._ se retint-t-il de dire à haute voix

"On arrive dans un hôtel, on est dans un couloir. On suit l'homme qui rentre dans une chambre. On se regarde un peu perdus, puis on le voit ressortir et se diriger vers nous. Tu me plaques alors contre une porte et tu commences à m'embrasser dans le cou."

 _Laisse moi deviner la suite, tu m'infliges une gifle magistrale_ pensa-t-il

"Tu sors un pass de ta poche et tu ouvres la porte d'une chambre tout en étant toujours contre moi. On rentre dans la pièce, tu refermes la porte et tu continues à m'embrasser, cette fois en attirant mon visage contre le tien, bouche contre bouche."

Tony s'imagina la scène décrite et il commença à avoir soudainement très chaud.

"Ta langue est douce, ton haleine est sucrée. J'ai l'impression de chavirer. Tu passes ta main dernier ma nuque et tu défais le nœud de ma robe. Je suis nue et tes baisers se dirigent vers mes seins tandis que tes mains me caressent les fesses..."

Dans sa tête, il était tout à coup dans cette chambre de la Havane qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter. La gorge sèche, le souffle court, il attendait la suite avec impatience quand elle cria :" Cible en vue" et sortit avec précipitation de la voiture.

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était à DC et que la cible dont parlait sa coéquipière était le lieutenant Macarthur.

A suivre...

Reviews?


End file.
